The Ballad of a Broken Heart
by takenlegend
Summary: Heart Break in written form


The Ballad of a Broken Heart- The Perversion of a Broken Heart- Issue 1

By Thomas D The Creator of Everette Constenelli

"You never truly understand how someone feels

unless you walk through hell with them

only then, can you understand"

The Scene begins as a Young Everette sits by his parents grave, talking to them as his adopted father looks on

*A young Everette*

Mom…

Dad….

(A slight pause)

You know we miss you every day…., Uncle Micah is taking care of Me and Jason, of course, it's not the same compared to the life we had with you, but regardless, I just want you to know I will take care of our family name and father, I promise to keep your legacy alive… At Any Means Necessary...

….

…..

I love you. Both of you.

15 years later.

*An Alarm Clock would sound- (it's sound razor-sharp into the man's ears, as he eventually tossed it into the pristine walls of his lofty manner. He would call out to Micah, and realize that he already took the kids out, for the day. He would walk towards the fridge, opening its contents, taking out a small container of milk, He would then head over to the table picking up the half-full container of cereal, pouring it into his bowl generously, as he used his free hand to retrieve a spoon from the small crested cabinet of silverware

However… before he could even begin eating, he would receive a text message by a number he knows all so well.

The text would come from Reice Le Master, an old fling of Everette's and the mother of Everette's youngest child Jaide.

(Everette, and Reice dated for a while of course, before eventually becoming engaged, their relationship, however, fell apart, as she began to take his money and begin to invest them into illegal interests, including drug smuggling, a topic Everette has been admittedly against. Since there break up the fights have gotten even worse, especially with her making false allegations on Everette for Child Abuse of his other 2 children and also a apparent Assault and Battery charge, committed back in there last encounter, which wasn't true in the selitess, Of course all of this was done in a ploy to keep Everette away from his daughter unless he got back together with her.)

So a text from the Blonde came as an unexpected surprise to him.

Reice: "Look we need to talk"

*Everette would reply*

"What about?'

*Reice would reply*

"Our daughter "

*Everette would simply reply*

"What about our daughter"

*Reice would then leave one message*

" I'd like to talk about the custody of our daughter, no games, no accusations, and no mention of what we used to be. (She would then leave the address of the small cafe, that he met her in 3 years ago)

"Everette would sigh before eventually replying with"

On My Way.

Before placing the phone back into his pocket

(Reice was a friend of Everette's wife Juliet and that's how the two met, She was smitten with the mans poise and etiquette from day 1, of course at the time, she didn't know that the two would become anything much. Eventually 6 years after Juliet's death, the two confided in each other for closure and began seeing each other as a way of moving on. But of course Everette never truly loved her but instead used her to fill the void left behind)

*Everette would finish up his meal before beginning to get dressed; His choice of wears would always be traditional to what his father wore. This, of course, would consist of a 3 Piece Armani suit with a Velvet or Blank shirt and a simple gold ring with his family crest that was worn by his father.( He, of course, gained possession of the ring, after his father's death)

*He would begin to hear a faint sound behind him checking to see what it was before turning back towards the door, only to hear the sound one more time*

….

(Juliet's Voice would be heard behind him: as more of a soft whisper but then as she talked, she would become more audible)

You know how this conversation always goes, this isn't about your daughter, but rather a choice or ultimatum.

This is about your last name and this is about what she wants to do with it.

Everette

"And what does she want with such a worthless name"

The Money, The Fame, The Power, or The World Juliet

I don't have much left to give

Fame discarded me both literally and physically! This industry looks at me as more of cancer then the cure it so desperately needs.

( He would Sigh) To top it all off

Kingpin still poses a major threat in this business, both politically, and economically not only to me but to many many others. He will stop at nothing to achieve his goals even if it meant killing others to achieve his goals.

….

He took nearly everything from us.

Our hopes, Our dreams, Our vision, Juliet. I know you said not to trust him but I did and I'm sorry

I'm so so sorry…..(Juliet warns Everette before he began to work with Kingpin that he would to his demise, she's never trusted him due to his past history- to be revealed later)

….

My Power, My Father's Power is slipping from my grasp, our very grasp!...

There is no power to this last name, none anymore. Its gone! like…. you are

(A sudden pause would be heard in the room)

You know Juliet, I've still never come to terms with your death… I've never stopped loving you, not even once, our kids…. Our kids still think about you as much as I do...

James and Elizabeth, they miss their mother and I- I miss my wife...

*Everette would look back behind him only to realize there was nothing there but a mirror showing him the reflection of who he has become*

…...

(The scene would then change, to 2 years after Juliet's death on a Cold Winter's Day in Downtown Manhattan, The date would read 12/28 on the cold, lifeless walls of the interrogation room, as an aged man stood before Detectives: Isiah Luthor and Mercedez Fernado.

(A Female voice would audible: This is Interview number 4.21, please state your name)

Micah: Micah, Micah... Willows

(Luthor) Interviewer: Mr Willows: What is your relation to Mr. Everette Constenelli and The Red Rose. In fact, What is the Red Rose Crime Syndicate?

Micah: My relation to Mr. Constenelli is well simple. I am his Foster Father: I adopted Everette and his brother, after their parents' untimely death. As for my connection to the Red Rose: I was at first James's right-hand man before becoming Everett's Consigliere and head advisor. I planned out all his strategies and tactics, including the one to take back the businesses, his father rightfully owned. As for The Red Rose "Crime Syndicate", it was the mob that was formed that served under his father's reign, that he later gained control of. Everette has never murdered anyone, and the most he's done is regain the businesses that his father rightfully controlled whether politically or economically. Everette uses the red rose for better means than his father, turning away from drugs, and the murder of criminals, rapists, child molesters, etc, to helping society, donating millions to charities, and hospital each year. Hell he even donates to this very law firm each and every year Detective

Everette isn't a bad man, the world is, and he like many others are only the victims of unfortunate circumstances, caused by the worlds lust and greed to continue taking and taking and taking everything from you until it eventually claims the very air from your body!

Do you see my point Isiah, The World can be cured by the will of many or just one simple man with a tainted legacy…..

That you're trying to brand as a criminal

(Luthor would take a look back towards the recorder behind the soundproof glass before asking his next question)

Luthor: What is his motivation for change? What makes him want to help others; Help me to understand?.

Micah: There are two things that affect Everette

His 2 Kids and Everette's dead wife Juliet…

Everything he's doing is because of the love of his family and the love of his children.

Luthor: So this is all about love?! (The detective would begin to grow inpatient)

Could you explain Everette and Juliet's Relationship? What could it possibly be about a dead girl that motivates him, most men would've moved on, but instead, he stays loyally by her side. Our cameras at the graveyard even show him, placing a red rose on her grave each and every day, at the same time before shedding the various tears he has for her.

Micah:

There is nothing that Everette wouldn't do for that woman

He loved her more than anything else in the world and valued her opinion before anything else

They actually met at a pet store, of course, Everette was looking for a small puppy to bring home for his brothers birthday and well, she was having trouble unpacking the stores recent shipment

Of course with her being the only one on shift, it must've been a struggle to take customers and unpack those precious cargoes, so Everette stayed the whole shift after seeing her struggle and helped her unpack the shipment. Later that night he got her number and eventually even starting working on the pet store to help me with funding the house, ofc I also think it was to get closer to her hehe. You see due to a contractual bind that was placed on their wills, if James and Margret were to die, Everette and Jason wouldn't gain a single cent. Imagine going from immense wealth to poverty- I made good money under his father but not enough to support two kids. I had to work multiple jobs just to help take care of them. Security, and even had to work for Kingpin for awhile, Everette even did some work under him to gain money and more knowledge on what happened

To his parents. Hence him knowing that they were murdered, but never knew who called in the hit or who ordered the coverup. Hell the bodies were never seen just cremated, considering the car crash burnt there bodies to cinders. But to get back onto topic. Eventually, Everette and Juliet began dating and eventually the star crossed lovers got married.

Micah continued: Juliet had nothing her whole life and struggle just to live, she was a victim of her own mind, she struggled with bullying and self-harm. The cuts on her legs a reminder of them...but despite her flaws, he loved her anyway. However, tragedy struck when a vacation to Niagara Falls turned ugly as she fell over the ledge, her body turning later in its clear waters.

And from that day Everette changed

Luthor: (How did he change….)

Issue End


End file.
